1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to electrical interconnection systems and more particularly to a mounting arrangement for such systems in the distribution of electrical power to modular wall panels or the like.
2. Prior Art
Known interior wall systems typically employ prefabricated modular wall units which are joined together in various configurations to divide a work space into smaller offices or work areas. Generally, such modular wall panels are equipped with raceways, for example along a bottom edge of the modular panels, for housing electrical cabling and junction blocks in order to provide electrical outlets and electrical power connections to adjacent panels. The raceways and junction blocks typically have a mechanical mounting system for securing the junction blocks to the raceways, such that the junction blocks depend downwardly from the top of the raceways. The raceway of a modular wall unit may be provided with a pair of junction blocks having electrical outlets, disposed at spaced-apart positions along the raceway. Conduits, extending between the junction blocks, provide electrical interconnection between these units. A typical wall panel mounting system is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,576, which is herein incorporated by reference.
When it is desired to provide electrical outlets to other locations not associated in particular with modular wall units, such as along a vertically oriented surfaces of walls or office furniture, the junction block mounting system for wall panel raceways does not provide any means for attaching the junction blocks thereto. Current junction block mounting systems only permit attachment of the junction block along its upper horizontal surface.